The Memory Of Us
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: 'I don't know how I mean so much to them. I don't know why I'm supposed to make this decision either. All I really know is, that I can't choose only one of them.' A one-shot about the ending 'Sacrifice', Ib's PoV. Contains spoilers. Rated T, because why not? Please enjoy.


**A/N: Hi! I have another Ib one-shot for you guys! This time, I wrote the ending 'Sacrifice', in Ib's Point of View. For now, I don't have any ideas for another Ib one-shot, but if you have any ideas, you can tell me in a review or a PM :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or any of its characters, I do not own the idea of this ending. The characters' emotions may or may not be true.**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

**~The Memory Of Us~**

**by**

**Goddess of Imaginary**

"Wait a moment, Ib. There's stairs over there. We should probably take a look up there..." Garry spoke. I was hungry and tired, and I just wanted to go home. I hated being treated as I was a little child, but this gallery was really getting to me. "Ib?" Garry asked me when he didn't get an answer, a concerned look on his face. "Please can we just go?" I know I sounded like a child, but I really didn't want to go there. Something told me that if we entered that room, I would regret it.

Garry thought a little, considering my answer. Then, he replied. "Yes, of course." I smiled, thanking him silently for understanding. "I'm sorry, with all that's going on, I keep forgetting you're just a child." My smile vanished and I started glaring at him. He knew I hated being called a child who needed attention. "H-Hey, don't glare!" he chuckled nervously and raised his hands as if saying 'I'm innocent'. I chuckled a little, a small smile on my face. Like I said before, I hated being considered as 'helpless', but I'm glad that I had Garry with me.

We got out of the white house and walked on pink, childishly drawn paths. After walking for a while, we found the light pink house we were searching for. Garry opened the door by using the pink key, and we entered the house. There were stairs, but they weren't drawn with crayons. I suppose we are back at the twisted gallery now.

"Woah... It's dark. What your step, Ib."

I faintly heard Garry saying that as I walked down the steps of the never-ending staircase. I was thinking about Mary, and I still couldn't believe that she was a painting. She was one of my best friends. My sister. I know that we haven't known each other for really long, but in dangerous situations, you don't really have a choice but to trust people who are standing by your side. And that trust made me believe that we could actually get out of here together. Three of us. But I know that every story doesn't have a 'happily ever after' written in the end.

Deep in thought, I didn't realize that we have reached the end of the staircase. Garry led the way and sent a few concerned glances in my way. But I was still thinking if there was a way to get out with both of them.

"... This place looks familiar..."

I raised my head to see the spoken place. It was indeed familiar. Then I saw the poster of the big fish behind the desk. And I realized that we have reached the entrance of the fake gallery. I sighed and continued to walk. I didn't know what we were supposed to do. We haven't eaten anything for a while. I put my hands in my pockets- yes, I convinced my Mom to buy a skirt with pockets, it really helped me in this twisted gallery- and I found the candy Garry had given me. I smiled softly and took it out of my pocket. I put the yellow candy in my mouth, not sure how it'll taste. It was bittersweet, and I liked it instantly. Garry smiled at me when he saw that I was eating the candy, and I smiled back gratefully.

We looked at the paintings, Garry telling me the meanings of the words I didn't know. We kept walking, looking at every statue and painting, hoping to find something. When we didn't find something on the first floor, we went upstairs. We walked a little more and looked at the pieces of 'art'. I held my scarlet rose in my hands, softly caressing its petals. Our lives and those roses were connected. How odd.

Then, I suddenly saw a big mural. " '? World' Once you go in, there is no turning back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?' I read inwardly. Garry walked towards me, looking at the big painting. "What's this big mural... 'Fabricated World'?" he mumbled to himself. Fabricated? What does that mean? Garry squinted his eyes and looked at the mural closely. "Hey, isn't that... The former gallery?" he asked in surprise and happiness. "Does that mean... If we jump into this, we'll go back there?!" My eyes widened and I smiled widely, but how are we supposed to jump into a painting? Garry voiced my thoughts. And suddenly, the painting shone twice with a blinding white light. "Wh-What?!" Garry shrieked and I was kinda scared, too, but I didn't do anything.

Then the painting shone one last time, and when we looked at it, its frame was gone! "Ib, look! The frame...!" Garry said happily. I smiled and nodded to him. "Now might be our chance...!" He said breathlessly and looked at me. I smiled softly and nodded again. Before we could jump, we heard foot steps. I turned to my left and my eyes widened. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE!" Mary shouted angrily. She sprinted towards Garry and I stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Ib!" Garry shouted, seeing the palette knife in the girl's hand. "Don't-!" he tried to push me out of the way, but I didn't let him. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her pleadingly. Mary stopped, breathing hard, and turned around, walking away from me a little. "Please get out of my way, Ib." she said, trying to stay calm.

"We're leaving together, and to do that..." she paused. "He has to stay here." she stated calmly, looking at Garry in the eye. My heart shattered as she said that. I just stood there, unable to move. I knew that I couldn't get out with both of them, no matter what I do. "MOVE!" Mary shouted again, angrily walking towards me. But I didn't. She looked at me in the eye, glaring at me. Then her eyes softened, and she spoke silently. "Y... You..." she dropped the knife she was holding, and her blue eyes were filled with tears. "You'd really chose him over me, Ib?" she asked me, her voice breaking. My eyes widened, and I heard Garry gasp behind me.

I looked at her, the little girl who only wanted a friend, trapped in a twisted gallery. My only friend. Then I look at him, the man who looked after me, protected me and saved me from the gallery. The big brother I never had. I looked at the ground, tears filling my eyes. "If it could only be two..." I thought out loud, my voice breaking also. I shut my eyes closed. The crying, little girl who seeks for a real friend, for a happy life; or a guy who deserves to live his life, and be happy. I didn't know why I was choosing in the first place, didn't know how I meant so much to them. I couldn't choose one of them and leave the other here. I didn't want to. As a tear from my crimson eye fell to the ground, I spoke. "I would choose both." I whispered, smiling sadly at them.

"Ib?" Garry took a step towards me. I stepped away from both of them, I knew that they could stop me if they wanted to. I held the beautiful red rose in my hands, stroking it softly. "What are you doing?!" Mary asked, her eyes darting between the red rose and my face. "I would choose both..." I spoke again, this time my voice a little louder. I held one of the petals and pulled it, pain shooting through my body. "Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Garry shouted, panicking. But I tried to smile wider and looked at him through my tears. I wanted them to know that I was happy with my sacrifice.

Then, I suddenly pulled all of the petals at once. "IB!" they both shouted. I let the blood-red petals fall to the ground, suddenly feeling very tired. They were both crying, but I kept smiling. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Before my vision faded to black, I pushed them into the painting with all the strength I had, then I leaned on the wall, and sat down. I held the stem of my rose, the petals were lying around me. I smiled. I was happy. I didn't stop my tears, and the only thing I wanted from Garry and Mary was to keep the memory of us. Then, I let sleep take over my mind, thinking about the unspoken goodbye we shared in our hearts.

* * *

**A/N: Aaannnddd that was it! God, that was a hard one to write. But I'm quite satisfied with it. I had to watch the video at this ending and write at the same time, so I didn't do anything wrong, I guess. Please tell me my mistakes, if I have any.**

**Thank you for reading, and if you're interested, I have published two other Ib one-shots.**

**Please leave a review and fave if you enjoyed!**

**~Bye!**


End file.
